


A Desk Will Do

by amostprofoundquiet



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amostprofoundquiet/pseuds/amostprofoundquiet
Summary: Anna hides in order to escape the Captain's rage. Anna didn't expect her hiding partner would be the Queen!





	A Desk Will Do

**Author's Note:**

> My Submission from Elsanna March 2019 Contest Prompt: Quick, Hide Me.

“Anna! Anna you little…!”

Anna ran through the halls of Arendelle castle. She hoped her clumsiness wouldn’t hinder her attempt to escape her pursuer. She diffidently knew she was going to die the next day during training. That is if the Captain didn’t find her today.

_Shit. I’ve done it now._ Anna meant to pull the prank as a little joke. The Captain was used to it since many of his apprentices pulled pranks on him throughout the years. Anna never anticipated that the Captain’s _wife_ would end up cooking food for lunch. Poor Anna didn’t have a chance to apologize before the Captain screeched in rage and ran after her.

_Come on Anna. Think! Where’s a good hiding place where he can’t find me? What about- SLAM_! Anna slammed right into someone as she turned a corner.

“Oof! Ow. I’m so sorry are you-”

“Anna! You better show yourself. Otherwise, I’ll make tomorrow a living hell!” Anna stopped her question as panic engulfed her. If she stayed here, she would be found and surely never hear the end of it. If Anna left and tried to run, the person she ran into, would tell the Captain which direction Anna ran off. The only option she thought of was to hide with the person and try to explain the situation. Anna quickly grabbed the person’s hand and dragged them into the open room.

Anna scanned the room to the best of her abilities to find the best hiding spot. The only suitable place she found contained a great big desk. It had the most space for two people. Anna knew she had to suffer embarrassment from the awkward position that the two would endure. She decided shame was a lot more tolerable than pain. Anna shuddered at the thought of the pain and exhaustion that tomorrow would bring. Best to get a good night’s sleep and get enough time to prepare herself for the worst mentally.

Anna crammed herself and her newfound hiding partner under the desk. Anna couldn’t look at the person in fear of embarrassing herself further. Instead, she opted to keep her eyes closed and listened for the Captain’s passing footsteps.

The Captain’s footsteps boomed as they stomped the floor. His steps inched closer and closer the room Anna has hiding in. He noticed the door slightly ajar and peered inside. Anna held her breath as she heard the door slightly squeak open. The Captain scanned the room with his highly trained eyes. He narrowed his eyes in thought. This room remained closed when occupied and open when vacant. Only one person is allowed in this room. He let out a deep gruff. “Surely not even Anna is not stupid enough to hide in here.” The Captain took one last look around the room before he left. His footsteps faded as he distanced himself from the area.

Anna let go of the breath she held.

“So. Mind telling me why you’re hiding?”

_Wait. I know that voice._ Anna snapped her eyes open. She came face to face with non-other than the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa. “Y-your Majesty!” Anna tried to get up, but her head slammed into the desk. “Gah! I’m so sorry your Majesty I didn’t realize it was you. I was trying to escape the Captain, but I wasn’t looking where I was going. I was honestly going to ask if you were okay, but I heard his footsteps getting closer and my thoughts were ‘quick, hide me!’, so I just grabbed your hand and dragged you in here-.” Elsa pressed her pointer finger against Anna’s lips. She succeeded in silencing her.

“Calm down Anna. No need to panic.”

“So, I’m not in trouble? I did drag the Queen under a desk beneath me.” Anna’s voice decreased in speed as she said the last sentence. Her face burnt up from what she just said. “Err. I mean. Like not in that way. Not that I would mind because you’re gorgeous. Wait. What?” Elsa gave a small laugh at Anna’s rambling. She loved it when Anna got shy around her. Especially how cocky Anna tends to get when showing off during training. It entertained the Queen every time Anna is out of her element.

“Don’t worry Anna you’re not in trouble. Mind telling me why the Captain is after your tail?”

“Um. I tried to pull a small prank. You know? A simple one like a bucket of water. Except instead of landed on him it might have landed on his wife.”

“Might have?” Elsa smirked.

“Okay, it definitely landed on her. Drenching the poor women. In conclusion, the Captain is definitely going to kill me tomorrow, so it was a pleasure serving you my Queen.” Anna gave a sheepish grin.

“Oh, you’re much too adorable to let go. How about I talk to the Captain and convince him to go easy on you tomorrow?”

“That would be great actually! Thank you, your Majesty.” Anna smiled big and wide. Elsa, still laid beneath Anna under the desk, thought of a way to get the young knight apprentice to blush again. Not that she had to do much. Anna’s face turned red the longer they laid in their positions. Elsa lifted her arms and wrapped them around Anna’s neck.

“I never pegged you for someone who enjoys… compromising positions. Especially under a desk.”

“I can do a lot to you under a desk,” Anna tried to flirt back. Going against the Queen seemed like no easy challenge.

“Oh?” Elsa raised an eyebrow. _Oh god. Don’t look at me like that I’m already about to melt._

“W-with your permission of course.” Anna stuttered. If the Captain wasn’t going to kill her, then the Queen could. Elsa giggled, moved her hand, and caressed Anna’s cheek.

“And what would you do with my permission now?” Elsa asked. She lost herself in Anna’s beautiful eyes.

Anna replied softly, “I would kiss you if permitted.”

“Well then, permission granted.” Elsa smiled as Anna leaned down and tenderly pressed her lips upon her Queen’s.


End file.
